Countdown Vol 1 42
* Atom (Ryan Choi) * Batman (Bruce Wayne) * Bob the Monitor * Harley Quinn * Karate Kid Villains: * Clayface (Johnny Williams) * Deadshot * Multiplex * Rogues Gallery :*Captain Cold :*Heat Wave :*Inertia :*Mirror Master (Evan McCulloch) :*Weather Wizard Other Characters: * Lois Lane * Martin Campbell * Panda Potter * Riddler * Flash (Bart Allen) Locations: * California :*Los Angeles * Connecticut :*Ivy Town * Gotham City * Metropolis :*Athenian Women's Shelter :*Daily Planet Items: * Bio-Belt * Legion Flight Ring Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Monitors Supporting Characters: Flashback appearances for all characters * Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) * Booster Gold * Lady Quark * Power Girl * Red Tornado (John Smith) * Robin (Jason Todd) * Superboy (Kon-El) * Superman (Earth-Two) * Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark) * Wonder Woman (Earth-Two) * Justice League of America :*Batman (Bruce Wayne) :*Martian Manhunter :*Superman (Clark Kent) :*Wonder Woman (Diana) :*Zatanna Villains: Flashback appearances for all characters * Alexander Luthor * Anti-Monitor (deceased) * Black Adam * Doomsday * Joker * Maxwell Lord * O.M.A.C. (Omni-Mind and Community) * Psycho-Pirate (Roger Hayden) * Superboy (Earth-Prime) Other Characters: * Lois Lane (Earth-Two) Locations: * Multiversal Nexus :*Monitor's Satellite * Earth-One * Earth-Two * New Earth Items: * Kryptonite Ring * Medusa Mask Vehicles: * | Cast1 = Alexander Luthor, Jr. (Earth-Three) | Cast2 = Anti-Monitor | Cast3 = Ryan Choi (New Earth) | Cast4 = Bruce Wayne (New Earth) | Cast5 = Teth-Adam (New Earth) | Cast6 = Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) | Cast7 = Michael Jon Carter (New Earth) | Cast8 = Leonard Snart (New Earth) | Cast9 = Johnny Williams (New Earth) | Cast10 = Floyd Lawton (New Earth) | Cast11 = Donna Troy (New Earth) | Cast12 = Doomsday (New Earth) | Cast13 = Bart Allen (New Earth) | Cast14 = Harleen Quinzel (New Earth) | Cast15 = Mick Rory (New Earth) | Cast16 = Holly Robinson (New Earth) | Cast17 = Inertia | Cast18 = James Olsen (New Earth) | Cast19 = Justice League of America | Cast20 = Lady Quark | Cast21 = Lighter Than Air Society | Cast22 = Lois Lane (New Earth) | Cast23 = Lois Lane (Earth-Two) | Cast24 = J'onn J'onzz | Cast25 = Martin Campbell (New Earth) | Cast26 = Mary Batson (New Earth) | Cast27 = Evan McCulloch (New Earth) | Cast28 = Monitors | Cast29 = Multiplex | Cast30 = O.M.A.C. (Omni-Mind and Community) | Cast31 = Panda Potter (New Earth) | Cast32 = Hartley Rathaway (New Earth) | Cast33 = Kara Zor-L (Earth-Two) | Cast34 = Roger Hayden (New Earth) | Cast35 = Red Hood (Jason Todd) | Cast36 = Red Tornado (John Smith) | Cast37 = Edward Nashton (New Earth) | Cast38 = Robin (Jason Todd) | Cast39 = Rogues Gallery | Cast40 = Kal-El (Earth-Prime) | Cast41 = Kon-El (New Earth) | Cast42 = Kal-L (Earth-Two) | Cast43 = Kal-El (New Earth) | Cast44 = James Jesse (New Earth) | Cast45 = Val Armorr (Pre-Zero Hour) | Cast46 = Mark Mardon (New Earth) | Cast47 = Cassandra Sandsmark (New Earth) | Cast48 = Princess Diana (New Earth) | Cast49 = Princess Diana (Earth-Two) | Cast50 = Zatanna Zatara (New Earth) | Location1 = California | Location2 = Los Angeles | Location3 = Connecticut | Location4 = Ivy Town | Location5 = Gotham City | Location6 = Metropolis | Location7 = Athenian Women's Shelter | Location8 = Daily Planet | Location9 = Multiversal Nexus | Location10 = Monitor's Satellite | Item1 = Bio-Belt | Item2 = Kryptonite Ring | Item3 = Legion Flight Ring | Item4 = Medusa Mask | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue shipped on July 11th, 2007. * The Atom, Martin Campbell and Panda Potter appeared last in ''All-New Atom'' #12. That issue is the first chapter in the "Search for Ray Palmer" storyline. They all appear next in ''All-New Atom'' #13. * The Flash (Bart Allen) was murdered by the Rogues Gallery in ''Flash: The Fastest Man Alive'' #13. * The Riddler gave up his criminal lifestyle and became a private detective during the One Year Later event. * Ray Palmer has not been seen since ''Identity Crisis'' #7. * "The History of the Multiverse" feature includes flashbacks to events that took place in ''Batman'' #428, ''Superman (Volume 2)'' #75, and the Infinite Crisis limited series. | Trivia = * Batman interacts with the Karate Kid in this issue. He also encounters a different version of the Karate Kid when he travels to the 31st century in ''Brave and the Bold (Volume 2)'' #5. * Panda Potter's hair is mis-colored brown in this issue when it should be colored black. * Jimmy Olsen makes a drawing of himself wearing a purple costume and calls himself Elastic Lad. In Pre-Crisis continuity, Jimmy developed super-stretching and became known as Elastic Lad on several adventures. Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen #31 | Recommended = * 52 * All-New Atom * Countdown * Flash: The Fastest Man Alive | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Countdown * Countdown Crossovers * Final Crisis * Atom appearances list * Batman appearances list * Deadshot appearances list * Donna Troy appearances list * Harley Quinn appearances list * Holly Robinson appearances list * Jimmy Olsen appearances list * Lois Lane appearances list * Mary Marvel appearances list * Multiplex appearances list * Pied Piper appearances list * Red Hood appearances list * Riddler appearances list * Trickster appearances list | Links = * Countdown article at Wikipedia * Countdown series index at Comicbookdb.com * Countdown series index at the Grand Comics Database * Countdown article at Newsarama * [http://www.silverbulletcomics.com/news/story.php?a=5002 Silver Bullet Comics Countdown Counseling] }}